User blog:Arturo3x!/Pacific Rim: Re-Breach Stories, Chapter 1: Kaiju reach our World...Again.
Chapter 1 of Pacific Rim: Re-Breach Stories (I need to think on a abbreviation really soon), whatever, enjoy! WARNING: '''(Even though nobody reads the warning part) This Episode has strong lenguage and gore. Reader discretion is advised. Characters Well, first you need to know the characters, Im not going to write a bio, but Im going to do that later. Jaeger Pilots *Arturo (Jaeger: '''Jalapeno Alpha) *Derek (Jaeger: Dragon Slayer) *Kate (Jaeger: Dragon Slayer, Derek's Co-Pilot) *Jada (Jaeger:' Tiger Fury') *Regina (Jaeger:' Tiger Fury', Jada's Co-Pilot) *Sonja (Jaeger: Blood Hound) *Ty (Jaeger:' Mine Killer') Scientists and PPDC Commanders (Well everyone who DOESN'T pilot a Jaeger) *Dr. Newt Geiszler (K-Science Officer) *Dr.Hermann Gottlieb (K-Science Officer) *Caitlin Lightcap (PPDC Scientist) *Sophia Green (PPDC Scientist and Nurse) *Herc Hansen (PPDC Marshall) Script The moment you were waiting for! Enjoy! Arturo: 'January 12, 2025 , Rangers Raleigh Becket and Mako Mori succesfully destroy the breach that connected Earth to the Anteverse. Or that's what we though until 2027, a temporary breach opens up on Cabo San Lucas, 2 Category 4 Kaiju destroyed the ENTIRE touristic zone. 2 Jaegers were sent to kill this Kaiju, this mission succeed, but many lives were lost that day. And now, 2035, I know Im ready to pilot a Jaeger (''Gets out of a helicopter, leaving him on the Shatterdome) 'Herc Hansen: '(Seeing Arturo arriving) Welcome, Arturo, Im Marshall Herc Hansen, and Im going to introduce you on the Jaeger Pilot Program. 'Arturo: '''Yeah! I know why I am here! Im so excited to pilo- '''Herc Hansen: '''Hey, calm yourself down, boy, you are not going to pilot a Jaeger, until you show some experience on combat. '''Arturo: '''I think I have the eno- '''Herc Hansen: '''You THINK, but we still need to prove your skills in the Combat Room, and in the Jaeger Simulator. '''Arturo: '''But I want to pilo- '''Herc Hansen: '''Damnit! NO! You need to begin with the basics! '''Arturo: '''But I dont care about the basics! '''Herc Hansen: '''You are going to start just like any rookie. '''Arturo: '''Fine... '''Herc Hansen: '(Enters the Shatterdome) Alright, follow me. 'Arturo: '(Starts following Herc) 'Herc Hansen: '''So first of all, I think you should meet our scientists. (''Stops at a laboratory) Meet Dr. Newt 'Newt: '''Hello! Im Dr.Newt, nice to meet you! (''Handshakes Arturo) 'Arturo: '''Hey! Ive heard of you! That crazy Doctor who connected his brain to a Kaiju brain! '''Newt: '''Yeah...That's me... '''Herc Hansen: '''Dr. Hermann '''Hermann: '''Hello, Im Dr. Hermann, you may know me from my... '''Newt: '''Here it goes again... '''Arturo: '''Yeah, I know who you are... '''Herc Hansen: '''Cailtin Lightcap '''Caitlin: '''Hello newcomer, Im Caitlin Lightcap, Nice to meet you! (''Handshakes Arturo) 'Arturo: '''Caitlin..Lightcap, OH, no way! You used to pilot Brawler Yukon! '''Caitlin: '''Thats right! '''Herc Hansen: '''Sophia Green '''Arturo: '''Heh, heh, (''Flirty voice tone) Helloooooooo 'Sophia: '''Hello! (''Handshakes Arturo) Nice to meet you! 'Herc Hansen: '''Alright! I think you know enough about our scientists! Lets go, I need to show you more. '''Arturo: '''Wait! Just a sec- '''Herc Hansen: '''NOW! '''Arturo: '''Ugh, fine... (''Follows Herc) 'Herc Hansen: '''And here, is where we train our next Rangers, the Combat Room! (''2 guys are fighting violently) 'Arturo: '''Umm...I though this was more organized... '''Herc Hansen: '''Yeah, but we need STRONG Rangers, Kaiju are evolving, and they are not becoming softer... (''Begins walking forward without advicing) 'Arturo: '(Still watching the fight) HEY! Wait for me! (Starts running and crashes with a scientist transporting Kaiju blue on some tubes) SHIT! (The tubes are in mid-air) 'Scientist: '''NOOOOO! (Jumps and grabs all the tubes excepting one) Phew...That was clo- (''A tube falls and breaks on the ground) 'Scientist: '''Oh fu- (''An alarm starts sounding) 'Alarm: '''KAIJU BLUE IN AISLE 6! KAIJU BLUE IN AISLE 6! (''A lot of people on hazmat suits go to aisle 6) 'Hazmat Suit Guy 1: '''He is infected with Kaiju Blue! GET HIM! (''The whole crowd begin to kick the scientist) 'Arturo: '''Oh crap...(''Starts walking slowly so the guys in the hazmat suit wouldnt notice him) (Starts running and meets Herc) Hey! Im here! 'Herc Hansen: '''Finally, anyway, I think this is the moment you have been waiting for! (''Shows all the Jaegers) The new generation Jaegers! Jalapeno Alpha, one of our oldest Jaegers, still not in use. 'Arturo: '''Ive never heard of it... '''Herc Hansen: '''Dragon Slayer '''Arturo: '''One of the best Jaegers! With a perfect Kaiju kill count! Velocity a- '''Herc Hansen: '''SHUT UP! Damnit...As I was saying, Tiger Fury, one of the newest Jaegers, Blooh Hound, the newest Jaeger, and last but not least, Mine Killer, old, but strong. '''Arturo: '''So...What now? '''Herc Hansen: '''Now Its time for you to go to your personal room, suit up, and go to the combat room. (''Leaves without telling Arturo where is his room) '''Arturo: Wait! HEY! Where is my room?! DAMNIT, well, I guess I will have to guess it by myself... (Goes to the Personal Room area) ''Hmmm...Now...Where the heck I can find my room? (''Sees someone passing by) HEY YOU! Hey! Derek: 'Huh? '''Arturo: '''Yes you! Do oyu know how I can identify my room? '''Derek: '''Well, I dont know, just grab whatever room you want... '''Arturo: '''That's what you did? '''Derek: '''No... '''Arturo: '''Then why are you telling me to do that?! '''Derek: '''Hey, first of all, who the heck are you? '''Arturo: '''Im Arturo, a newcom- '''Derek: '''A rookie... '''Arturo: '''Uhh yeah... Whatever, nice to meet you...? '''Derek: '''Derek... (''Handshakes Arturo) 'Arturo: '''Alright, so now, can you tell me how to identify my DAMN room? '''Derek: '''NO! (''Leaves) 'Arturo: '''ARE YOU SERIOUS?! (''Sees someone passin by) Hey! Can you tell me how to identify my room? 'Jada: '''Well, did you recieved your tag? '''Arturo: '''Tag? I dont have one of those...yet... '''Jada: '''Well, then I think you'll have to spend the night on the....ROOM. '''Arturo: '''The ROOM? '''Jada: '''Yeah, good luck with that buddy, see ya'! (''leaves) 'Arturo: '''Hey wait!....AHHHHH! (''An alarm starts sounding) 'Alarm: '''ALERT, ALERT, KAIJU ACTIVITY DETECTED, ALL PILOTS REPORT TO THE DRIVESUIT ROOM. '''Arturo: '''Huh? Oh! I WANT TO SEE THIS! (''Goes to the Comm Room and sees how the pilots are in their Drivesuits) '' '''Herc Hansen: '''What are you doing here?! I told you to suit up and go to the Combat Room! '''Arturo: '''NO! '''Herc Hansen: '''ITS AN ORDER RANGER! '''Arturo: '''According to you...Im not yet a ranger. So I dont see why I should follow your orders! '''Herc Hansen: '(Sigh) Send Dragon Slayer, Tiger Fury and Blood Hound to battle the Kaiju! 'Scientist: '''Sir! You need to take a look at this... '''Herc Hansen: '(Sees the Kaiju activity, 2 category IV Kaijus, 1 category III,and 1 category II) 4 Kaijus?! That's IMPOSSIBLE! 'Scientist: '''We need to send another Jaeger and a pilot If we want to kill all this Kaiju! '''Arturo: '''Umm...Did I just heard you need another pilot? '''Herc Hansen: '''NO! Just send the Jaegers I told you, and you... (''Points to Arturo) ''stay here... '''Arturo: '''Okay... (''Cue to the Jaegers being developed on the sea) 'Derek: '(Inside Dragon Slayer) ''Are you ready Kate? '''Kate: '(Inside Dragon Slayer) Im always ready! 'Jada: '(Inside Tiger Fury) Let's do this! 'Regina: '(Inside Tiger Fury) ''Let's kick some Kaiju ass! '''Sonja: '(Inside Blooh Hound) *Cracks knuckles* Lets go boys! KILL THEM! (Pacific Rim Main Theme begins to play, I recommend you to really hear the song on this part http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=LpuhWD4mjUY) (The cat III Kaiju (Fearball) starts attacking Tiger Fury, then, Tiger Fury grabs the Kaiju and smashes him against its knee) 'Jada: '''This is too easy! (''The Kaiju spits out Kaiju blue, which blinds Tiger Fury for a moment, then the Kaiju scratches and damages Tiger's Fury chest, then, Blood Hound gets out a blade, and slashes the Kaiju in half, a lot of Kaiju blue is realized) 'Sonja: '''Not too fast motherfucker! (''Cue to Herc, the Scientist, and Arturo watching the fight) 'Arturo: '''YEAH! THAT WAS AWESOME! (''A transmission is being recieved) 'Jada: '''Marshall Hansen! We got a problem! The Kaiju damaged out Jaeger badly! '''Herc Hansen: '''Damnit...Return to the Shatterdome! '''Jada: '''But what about the others?! '''Herc Hansen: '''I think they can do it! COME BACK! (''Transmission over) '' ''(Back to the fight) 'Derek: '''Alright Kate, get ready with the lazers! The next Kaiju is here! (''The Category II Kaiju (Breacher Impalis) jumps and tries to reach Dragon Slayer) 'Derek: '''NOW! (''The lazers are shot, making the Kaiju explode, covering Dragon Slayer and Blood Hound in Kaiju Blue) 'Kate: '''That was easy... (''Cue to Herc, the Scientist, and Arturo watching the fight) 'Arturo: '''Thats GROSS...BUT AWESOME! '''Scientist: '''Sir! 2 Kaijus Cat IV are about to emerge! (''Back to the fight) (The first Kaiju emerging is Axel, and begins to attack Blood Hound, until Axel rips off Blood Hound's fist) 'Sonja: '''DAMNIT! (''Throws Axel away) (Back to the Shatterdome, Jada and Regina enter the Comm Room) 'Jada: '''Marshall Herc! I dont think your decision was the best! '''Arturo: '''Uhh guys... '''Herc Hansen: '''Excuse me ranger, but you are not in position to critizice if my decisions are good or NOT! '''Arturo: '''Guys! '''Jada: '''I dont care about the position I am! I think your decision was BAD! '''Arturo: '''GOT DAMNIT LISTEN TO ME! '''Herc & Jada: '''WHAT?! '''Arturo: '''Sonja's Jaeger is not able to continue the fight! LOOK! '''Herc Hansen: '''What?! (''Cue to Sonja recieving a transmission of Herc) '''Herc Hansen: '''SONJA! RETURN TO THE SHATTERDOME! 'Sonja: '''What about Dragon Slayer?! '''Herc Hansen: '''He comes with you too! '''Sonja: '''Sorry, about this, ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?! '''Herc Hansen: '''Its an order ranger! RETURN! (''Both Jaeger leave, while Axel is making his way to San Francisco) (Everyone meets at the Comm Room) 'Sonja: '''What the fuck?! The Kaiju is still out there Marshall! '''Herc Hansen: '''I know! '''Derek: '''We could have stopped the Kaiju! What do we do now?! '''Jada: '''Our Jaegers are not in condition to fight! '''Kate: '''There is one Jaeger left...Actually... '''Derek: '''Jalapeno Alpha... '''Regina: '''Wait...Where is that rookie? Uhm...Armando...Apollo, erm, AUSTIN! '''Derek: '''I think his name was Arturo '''Herc Hansen: '''Whatever! Where is he?! (''Cue to Arturo piloting Jalapeno Alpha) 'Arturo: '''WOOOOOO! THIS IS AWESOME! (''Everyone stares at Jalapeno getting out of the Shatterdome) '''Derek:...He is a crazy son of a bitch... (Jalapeno Alpha spots Axel) Arturo: 'Alright!...What in the actual fuck this Jaeger does?.... (''Axel spots Jalapeno, then, he tackles down Jalapeno and starts scratching its visor) 'Arturo: '''GET OFF! BITCH! (''Jalapeno gets out a sword from his left hand and cuts Axel's throat, then, Axel begins to vomit Kaiju blue) 'Arturo: '''That's not all buddy! (''Arturo makes Jalapeno remove his hat, the hat gets out a circular blade, then Jalapeno throws the hat like a boomerang, this impacting on Axel's throat, cutting his head off, then the hat returns to Jalapeno, putting the hat back to his head) (In the Shatterdome) 'Jada: '''Woah...That rookie, HAS skills... '''Derek: '''That was such a painful death for that Kaiju... '''Herc Hansen: '''I...I dont have anything to say about that... '''Scientist: '''SIR! The system was wrong! There is just 1 Category IV Kaiju... '''Herc Hansen: '''Great! '''Scientist: '''The other one is Category V... '''Everyone: '''Category V?! (''Back to the fight) 'Arturo: '''Well, that was easy, there is only 1 Kaiju le- (''A gigantic Kaiju (Neodon) emerges) 'Arturo: '''Please tell me that is not a Cat V Kaiju...PLEASE! (''Neodon roars cracking a little bit Jalapeno's visor) 'Arturo: '''Oh shit... (''Neodon grabs and throws Jalapeno) 'Arturo: '''CRAP! I can handle this! (''Neodon tail whips Jalapeno, then it impales one of his claws on Jalapeno's left shoulder, making Arturo feel what Jalapeno feels) 'Arturo: '''AHHHH SHIT! (''Neodon impales his other claw on the right shoulder of Jalapeno) '''Arturo: AHHHH! (Arturo's shoulders start bleeding) (Neodon kicks Jalapeno's chest releasing his claws) Arturo: '(Spits out blood) Thi-thi-this is not g-good... (''Jalapeno stands up, then Neodon impales one of his claws in Jalapenos stomach) 'Arturo: '(About to pass out, spits more blood) IM NOT GIVING UP! (Jalapeno releases a cannon from his chest) 'Arturo: '''DAMN YOU KAIJU! (Jalapeno shoots a massive green blaster from his chest, desintegrating Neodon's body) '''Computer Voice: '''Jalapeno Alpha, Energy, 0% '''Arturo: '''Yeah...Mine too... (''Passes out) (The screen turns black, yeah, I know there is no screen, but anyway, just imagine a black screen...) 'Arturo: '(Wakes up) Huh? Where I AM?! THE KAIJU! THE KAIJU! 'Sophia: '''Hey! Calm down! You are fine, you did an excellent field job killing those Kaiju. '''Arturo: '''What? I dont remember anything...I just remember that my helmet was red... (''Marshall Herc comes by) '' '''Herc Hansen: '''You disobeyed my orders...And somehow managed to put a Drivesuit and pilot Jalapeno Alpha, you know, I should kick you out of this place for disobeying orders from a Superior...Ranger. '''Arturo: '''Ranger?! That means I can pilot Jalapeno everytime a Kaiju attacks?! '''Herc Hansen: '''Yeah, but you will need to wait until the other Jaegers and Jalapeno get fixed... '''Arturo: '''How much time? '''Herc Hansen: '''Like...2 weeks, but that doesnt matter, you are a Ranger now, and as a Ranger, you have a lot of responsibilities. '''Arturo: '''Yeah, nothing I cant handle with! IM A RANGER! WOO- Ah! AH! AH! SHIT! My stomach still hurts! '''Sophia: '''Yeah,I forgot to tell you that you will stay here 2 weeks until you fully recover... '''Arturo: '''With you taking care of me? '''Sophia: '''Yeah, basically. '''Arturo: '''Worth it! WOOO- SHIT! MY STOMACH! (''Cue to a lot of breaches moving side to side,they merge, revealing there is a massive breach forming near Alaska) '''THE END...Of Chapter 1 Category:Blog posts